All or Nothing
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Sequel to The Future Passed, set three years later. For those who have not read the first story, please do! Cammie is a worldwide pop sensation, but with a rough past. Will her well-hidden secrets resurface to shatter the present? And what about the heartthrob Zach Goode? The two cannot continue denying their love. See sparks fly as they fall for eachother all over again.
1. Second Chance

**So, I decided to drop _The Beginning of the End_ because there was too much drama in it, so I started this, ****_All or Nothing_****, and I'm going to try to make it as simple as possible like _The Future Passed_. Yes, this is the sequel, set three years after _The Future Passed_. Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Second Chance-_

I sat backstage listening to Seth's voice sing out the last words of his song then fade out quietly. A smile spread on my face at the sound of his screaming fans drowning out the guitar player's final notes. "Thank you! You are amazing!" I heard him shout before getting off the stage. When I saw him my smile grew even wider and I laughed, holding my arms open for a hug.

He embraced me tightly, lifting me off the floor. "God, Cam, that was awesome."

I grinned. "I can tell it was."

He put down his guitar and let out a satisfied sigh. "You were great too, Cam. You sure-"

"Yeah." I interrupted, my grin dropping a bit. "I'm sure."

He looked at me skeptically but didn't push it. "Okay, I'll make sure our ride is here."

I nodded and watched him leave. I could still hear the fans outside, waiting for us to come out. I wished I could honestly say that they were only there for Seth but I knew that wasn't true. People knew my name, my music. They knew why I'd left. Or at least rumours. I was a hot topic nowadays. No longer was I simply the girl who sang at the bar, now I was a star.

Seth came back, snapping his phone shut. "Come on, you ready?"

"Yep." I glanced around for my bag. "Uh, hold on-"

He found my bag with a smirk and tossed it to me. "Forget anything else?"

I poked my tongue out at him. "No. Let's go."

When we walked out the doors white lights blinded my vision, flashing with each picture taken. Cameras were everywhere. People were screaming, crying, begging for autographs. The smile never strayed from my face. We couldn't give anyone reason to fabricate some false story. Once the fame bug had bitten you, it was a part of the job description to look perfect 24/7. No more going out in PJs to drink coffee, no more messy hair, no more public fights. It was more simple for me since I was less known than Seth, but it was still a problem.

Seth grabbed my arm, plowing through the crowd. We finally made it to the limo after a lot of pushing and "excuse me"'s. He was tired from the concert so we didn't speak much on the ride back to my place. I glanced behind us, a habit from when I'd been on tour to check if paparazzi was following.

"Cam, relax, we're fine." Seth said, as though he could read my mind.

I settled back, running my fingers through my hair. I'd cut it recently, chest length, and gotten bangs again. It was a spur of the moment decision. I had been looking in the mirror one day and then took out my scissors and chopped it off. Seth liked it.

We arrived and got out of the limo. I dug for my keys in my bag and finally found them after a while of sorting through my crap. "There you are." I said, dangling them in front of me.

Seth laughed. "You're always losing things these days."

I shrugged. "I think the move back here is just taking some getting used to. It's messing up my thinking so I'm a bit scatter brained." He nodded thoughtfully and stayed quiet, which was very unlike him. I raised my eyebrows. "What? No catty comment? Are you okay?"

That's when he tried to kiss me. He leaned forward but my hands shot up immediately when he was a few centimetres away. "Seth…"

He let out a breath. "Right. I'm not him." We both knew who the 'him' was. He turned around and opened the door to the limo. "I'll see you later, Cam." Then he drove away.

I looked down at my feet, toying with my keys. Two years and I still couldn't let go. I hadn't seen Zach in two years yet I still held onto the hope that maybe we'd be together again one day. With a sigh I turned and walked up the stairs to my apartment. The elevator shook as it took me up to my floor and I couldn't feel any more glad to be home. My brother had moved out a few months ago, just before I'd gotten back. He'd finally gotten a job as a journalist and was flying all over the world. He called me every weekend to update me and check up to see how I was doing. It was kind of lonely without him, I'd gotten so used to having him around it was weird being alone in the apartment.

I poured myself a glass of water and stood by the kitchen table. A chair was right in front of me but I didn't sit. Just stood and thought. I jumped when the phone rang. My hand reached for it and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cameron Morgan?" A familiar voice answered. My heart beat in my chest and I wondered if they could hear it. It couldn't be…

"This is she, may I ask who this is?" I asked.

The voice paused for a few moments. "Zach. It's Zach."

My cup clattered to the floor and before I could stop myself I went "Shit." I hopped back to avoid the shards flying at me.

"Cammie?" His voice said. "What happened? Are you okay?

"Uhhh, yeah." I said. If he was talking about the cup, yes, I was okay. If he was talking about how I was reacting to him calling, hell no. I put the phone on loudspeaker and cleaned up the mess. Then I stopped what I was doing and looked at the phone, struggling to control my breathing. "Zach, why are you calling me?"

The doorbell rang and I looked behind me. "Open the door."

* * *

_**Song: **_**Second Chance by Shinedown**

** www. youtube watch?v=H25ORRgLxdA**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**~Ivoryyy**


	2. Homecoming

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Devil On My Shoulder**_** who has been an amaaazing reviewer and can always brighten up my day. And no, I am not dead ;) I'm alive and well over here.**

* * *

_-Homecoming-_

I sat back on the couch hugging the pillow to my chest. Zach sat on the couch across from me, holding a cup of tea in his hands. It had been 20 minutes since he'd barged in on me and the tension just kept building and building. There were so many things I wanted to, no, _needed _to tell him, but simply couldn't fathom the words to do so. I mean how could you possible tell someone something that could change their whole life? You just couldn't.

"I heard you quit singing." He said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. A year ago. I guess it just wasn't for me."

He looked at me skeptically, knowing that wasn't the truth. He didn't push it though. He knew he didn't deserve any explanations from me anymore. "How's Seth?" Was what he settled for asking next.

"We're not together, if that's what you mean." I said, seeing completely through his question.

He averted his gaze, displeased that he'd been so transparent. "I heard about your 'great escape' two years ago." I stiffened. Two years ago I'd disappeared for a year to hide something that I didn't want to get out. Everyone knew that I'd been gone, but no one knew where I'd been or why. "Where were you?"

"Everywhere." I said. It was clear I wasn't going to elaborate on that so we left it hanging. I glanced around the living room, wondering what on Earth to say. I jumped when my phone started ringing.

I hopped off the couch, glad for a reason to avoid conversation with Zach. I gave him an apologetic look and picked up. "Hey, Lo."

"Cameron Anne Morgan, where are you?" She demanded. I could hear her pop her bubblegum and music blaring in the background.

I cringed; remembering I was supposed to be at work. In my stupour, all my obligations had taken a backseat. "Shoot, Lo, I forgot, things are hectic here. I'm coming."

"Uh-huh, you better, I can't cover for you very long, it's getting pretty crowded here."

I started dumping my stuff in my bag, keeping my phone pressed to my ear. "I'll be there soon."

"Sure." She hung up without a 'bye' or anything. Very Lo style.

I threw my phone in my bag. "Zach, I have to go to work… You can come, I guess, if you want. It's a Dreamscape night."

He smiled somewhat wistfully. "I remember those, they were a lot of fun. You guys got rid of Like A G6?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we've had Dreamscape for such a long time so we figured we'd bring it back. Seth had no place to change it, and a few people weren't pleased with the change. Me included."

He got up from the couch. "That's great. The Dreamscape nights were really cool. What're you singing?"

I smirked at him. "You'll see."

Ten minutes later we walked into the restaurant. Let me tell you, the reaction wasn't pretty.

I took out my phone and texted Lo, telling her I was here. I heard her familiar chiming sound and grinned. She and Macey walked out of the kitchen. Macey dropped the tray of dishes she was carrying and Lo looked up from her phone. Both their eyes widened. I probably should have warned them.

Macey's gaze met mine, she stayed silent. I knew what she was thinking though.

Lo was also going into shock, her jaw dropped open. "Zach?"

His reaction was basically the same to theirs. "Laurel?"

* * *

I walked into the kitchen where Macey was furiously chopping onions. "Mace…" I said quietly, approaching her.

She put down the knife and looked at the wall in front of her. Her eyes were red and I knew she'd been crying. Her eyes met mine. "Cammie, what's going to happen now? Now that Zach's back." She asked quietly.

I leaned against the counter. "Macey, you and Jade are fine." I reassured her. Jade was her daughter, she was only a year old. Macey was a single mom but hadn't always been that way.

Her eyes were helpless and scared. "But he's back-"

"He doesn't know anything and that's the way we're going to keep it." I interrupted, taking her by the shoulders. "You and Jade are fine. Don't worry, okay?"

She nodded and leaned against me. "I just saw him, and panicked. I'm sorry for overreacting-"

She was interrupted by Laurel, who burst into the kitchen, smacking her notepad down on a counter. "I cannot go out there." She declared angrily, her light blonde hair falling out of her ponytail.

We looked at her. "Why not?" I asked. Then scolded myself. How stupid was I?

She scowled at me. "That's my ex-boyfriend, Cammie. Yours too. You may want him back, but I don't. He's a liar who only cares about fame. I'm done with guys like him."

I nodded and got up. "I'll take his table, you just chill." She didn't even protest. She would have under any other circumstance, but this was not something she could face. Zach had used her for fame, there was no way she could forgive him for that. She'd been a toy, a means to become somebody. I would have reacted the same way.

Laurel had been working at the bar with us for nearly seven months now. She'd wanted a quieter scene, a place she could entertain her musical career without massive crowds. A distraction from her crazy life. She was slowly starting to fade into a forgotten artist, so it was easy for her to recede into the background. Of course, those who still kept up with her followed her here, so our crowds had gotten larger. It was good for business. In our confusion over Zach, we'd bonded, and subsequently become good friends. Underneath the glamour and attitude, she had a lovely personality.

Walking over to Zach's table, I pulled out a pen to take his order. "Let me guess, the daily special and a Sprite."

He smiled up at me. "You remember."

I leaned over to collect his menu and said. "I also remember how you ditched me in that hotel room two years ago." I collected his menu and left.

* * *

"Since when is he back?" Seth asked angrily, but quietly, once I came out of the bathroom.

I sighed and looked at him. "Since a few hours ago." I'd changed into my Dreamscape clothing and was waiting for the song to come on that would signal the evening's beginning.

He leaned in to me as I shuffled around for the lip gloss in my bag. "Cammie, you cannot fall for his games again."

I groaned in frustration. "I was the one who left him in case you forgot."

"He ruined your signing career." He continued, like I hadn't spoken.

I put my bag down, finally finding the lip gloss. "Once again, my choice." The song started playing and I suppressed a sigh of relief, glad to be saved from this conversation.

Macey walked up shakily behind me and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Will you be okay?" I asked.

She nodded and blew out a deep breath. "I have to be. I won't let this get to me."

Lo walked up beside me, angrily chewing on a stick of celery. "The bastard. I can't believe he's back."

"Lo-"

She held up a finger to tell me to stop talking. "Don't even try it. Don't defend him or make excuses. You may still be in love with him but I am most definitely not."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Not saying a word." In love with him. I had tried to deny it for a while, but everyone knew the truth. My heart belonged with Zach, regardless of how much I tried to forget him. I had even tried to forge a relationship with Seth, but it didn't last. Thankfully, the media hadn't discovered this. Not yet, anyway. I was hoping it would stay that way. The relationship put a damper on things between us, but he cared too much about me and vice versa to let it hinder things.

Dreamscape ended and started fading into our song. The three of us walked onto the stage, up to our microphones. I was in the centre, taking the main part of the song. The guy waitors stood in the back, already singing their part.

I listened to the familiar notes of Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, waiting for my part. My eyes found Zach's in the audience, then drifted away, and I started.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease._

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide,_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free._

My eyes wandered around the restaurant but they always ended up on him again. We'd decided on this song two weeks ago when I'd seen an article about Zach in the magazine, talking about him showing up with some other celebrity girl. So naturally I'd been a bit jealous and angry. Lo had also seen the article and scoffed about him being a manwhore so we'd chosen this song.

Once it ended everyone applauded and we all bowed. I unclasped the microphone from the stand to say something. "Thank you everyone for showing up tonight! Before we continue, I'd like to welcome back Zach Goode!" I gestured to him and the spotlight landed on him. He waved awkwardly and gave me a vicious look, saying that I'd pay for it later. I just winked and carried on. "Are you guys having a good time?" A series of pleased hollers erupted and I took it as a yes. "Well, the fun isn't over yet!" I stepped back and waited for the band to start playing the first notes of Homecoming by Hey Monday.

Laurel and Macey got off the stage and the lights dimmed a bit. The song began and I watched Zach the whole time this time, not tearing my eyes off of him once.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart for you._

* * *

**Macey and Cammie have a secret, aren't you just DYING to know what it is? ;) Keep reading and you'll find out.**

* * *

**_Song: _****Homecoming by Hey Monday**

**_ watch?v=FU0fQIezoK0_**


	3. Stay

A hangover was the last thing a person wanted to feel when they woke up in the morning. But due to irresponsible actions the night before, that was exactly what I woke up with. A throbbing pain in my head that made it feel like somebody had taken a sledgehammer to my head. Several times.

The shrill ring tone of my phone didn't help either. I fumbled around in my pockets (why was I still wearing my clothes?) and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I croaked.

"You sound great." Seth's voice observed teasingly.

I moved the phone a few centimetres away; even his soft voice was too much. "Did nobody think to stop me from drinking last night?" I grumbled, sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom. My hair was a mess and shirt was wrinkled. At least I'd remembered to take off my shoes. And returned to my own home. Worse things could have happened. "Mind filling in the blanks for me?"

"Well, the girls decided it would be a great idea to celebrate the end of our concert tour and broke out the alcohol. Trust me, I tried taking it away from you, but you were pretty damn possessive of your drinks." Intoxicated me tended to be an over-confident bitch, to say the least. Or mopey. At least I hadn't used last night to reminisce over the past. "Oh, and you kissed me."

"What?!" I exclaimed, forgetting to dull my reaction.

"I'm kidding." He replied. He didn't sound too amused by my reaction. He so plainly had a thing for me that I just couldn't reciprocate. It broke my heart, but there was nothing I could do. I wouldn't do the worse thing and lead him on.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" I asked slowly.

"Nah. You may have made a few off-hand comments, but that was it. Nothing that could potentially ruin your reputation."

"How'd I get home?" I rubbed my temples, trying to remember what had happened. Nada.

He stayed silent. My heart sped up and due to his lack of response I knew exactly who had brought me home. "_Seth. How did I get home_?" I demanded again. I needed to hear it.

"Zach. Zach drove you home."

* * *

I had talked myself into going twenty times, and talked myself out of it twenty times. Finally, I pushed past my fears, my concerns, whatever was holding me back, and snatched my car keys before I could talk myself out of going for the twenty first time. I had changed and washed to make myself look at least semi-presentable. The last thing I did before leaving was slide my sunglasses on and shove all my hair up into a cloche hat. It was better to be safe than sorry when it came to the paparazzi. Today was one day I was not in the mood to deal with them. Yeah, I didn't get bothered too often, but my name did still appear in headlines occasionally when they took a simple act and turned it into something twisted.

It was almost funny how they got a living. If I Googled my name, so many absurd theories would come up. Over the last month, according to Bex, I had died thirteen times, been knocked up five times, been in three different countries (that had not been on the tour's list), and been admitted to rehab twice. It was ridiculous. My brother had called me once, completely panicked, because he'd seen on the news that I'd apparently been in a car crash. Turns out it wasn't me, but some brunette chick that looked similar to me. Oops. That had been an embarrassing story for the station to correct the next night.

Of course, to balance out the nuisance of paparazzi were my dedicated fans. Over the last few years I had developed a strong fanbase who constantly served as an inspiration and reminded me why I had pursued a career in singing on those days that I wasn't sure of myself anymore. Their letters, their posters, their videos were all uplifting and I cherished each one. Meeting them in person was even better. And it was truly amazing to know my music had saved several lives.

When I arrived in front of the familiar door, I was overcome by all the memories behind it. Was I sure I wanted to do this? Hell no. I was anything _but _sure. I had sworn never to return, never to see these people again, never to revisit the past I had tried to abandon over the year. And yet here I was.

I knocked.

Grant was the one who answered, and when he saw me, the bagel he was eating froze midway to his mouth. "Holy shit." He blurted before he could stop it.

A slight smile formed on my lips and I held up my hands as if to say 'surprise'. "Hey you." Over the time I'd gotten to know him, Grant began to feel like more of a brother to me than anything. Cutting off connection with him had been difficult, but it was a sacrifice I knew he'd understood I had to make.

"You're the last person I expected to see." He said once he'd recovered with a slight shake of his head. He opened the door further to let me in. As usual, their apartment wasn't all that clean. But it was better than many of the times I'd seen it. I couldn't help but wonder if a girl had spurred this move towards a semblance of tidiness. But then I forced myself to remember that this was one day out of hundreds of days. Maybe it was just today that the place wasn't so messy. I was overthinking. "He's not here, by the way." He shut the door behind me, walking to the kitchen with me following. "Said he needed air."

I nodded slowly, glancing around. Not much had changed. A few newer photos were in frames on the counters, some furniture had been replaced, but otherwise it was still the apartment I'd grown to love. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Finally I looked back at Grant, who was inspecting me closely. "Any idea where the best air is?"

"Why the sudden interest in his whereabouts?" He was being cautious. However much he may have enjoyed my presence, Zach was his best friend. Zach came first, not me. Zach may have been the one to break my heart, but I'd been the one to close the door on our relationship permanently. He had merely left it ajar. Due to his indecision, I'd been fed up. I was tired of feeling like a second choice rather than a priority. I had experienced a relationship with Josh where my existence had taken a backseat, and I was not going to go through it again.

"I needed to thank him for bringing me home last night." I said truthfully.

"So that's where he was." He shook his head again, turning to a cabinet behind him. "I need a drink."

"What do you mean 'that's where he was'?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. Grant clinked the beer bottles around and I winced, still not entirely hangover-free.

He held up a bottle for me which I declined. No more alcohol for a long while. "When it comes to you, Zach isn't very vocal anymore." He popped open a bottle of his own and took a swig. "Your name is like a taboo around here. Jonas has a bruise to prove it."

"How…" I frowned, glancing at my feet briefly. "How has he been?"

Grant did that thing when people don't answer for a while as they string together the right words so they don't sound so bad. "I don't know how to answer that, Cammie." He said quietly. That bad. "He'd kick my ass for saying this, but pretty devastated. He never recovered from you. What about you? How have you been?"

"My name is in lights, I have all I ever wanted." Avoiding the real question, I chose an evasive answer. But he caught on.

"I don't mean your career, smarty. We all know how that's going. I mean _you_."

I blew out a breath that sent my bangs fluttering and shrugged. "The same, I guess. I throw myself into music hoping maybe it'll drown out everything in my head."

"Does it?" He inquired. But he was an artist too, he knew it was never enough. Yeah, it dulled the pain, but never completely. There was always that ache.

"No."

Grant searched my eyes for a few moments before grabbing his own car keys and heading for the door. "Come with me."

I hadn't been to the park in years. I knew it was a sacred place to Zach, which was exactly why I had not stepped foot into it since breaking things off with him. And yet, here we were. Grant wasn't entirely sure if this was where he would be, but it was the safest bet.

I sat in the passenger seat, willing myself to get out. But my legs were paralyzed. I was terrified for some reason. All I needed to say was thank you, that was it.

But that wasn't it.

"Where's Jonas?" I asked.

Grant's mouth quirked into a bemused smirk, no doubt aware I was stalling. "Out with Liz, probably."

"Liz?" I blinked. She hadn't mentioned him in ages.

"Yeah. They've been trying to fix things over the last few months. Thankfully they have less shit to worth through, so they'll be okay." He took in my expression. "You didn't know?"

I'd had no idea. But then again, it would make all the sense in the world that she hadn't told me. Jonas was a connection to Zach, which I had not welcomed. And so, in their selflessness, Bex and Liz had detached themselves from their boyfriends for me. I suddenly realized what a terrible friend I was that they had to give up someone they loved for my sake. "God, this is a mess."

"So clean it up." Grant stated, as though it were that simple. I used the opportunity to look at him, really look at him. He looked tired too, just like all of us. He'd gotten caught in the crossfire and lost Bex due to Zach and me. I swore to never be so selfish again. I would get them back together again if it was the last thing I did. Grant nodded out the window to a figure walking down a pathway by the lake. The figure's head was down, as though too busy regretting everything to take in their beautiful surroundings. Zach.

My heart began pounding. I hugged Grant tightly before opening the door. "Thank you so much."

He gave me a salute before backing out of the parking lot. "Good luck!"

I took a deep breath and caught up to the walking figure, grabbing them by the arm. A disgruntled man who was definitely not Zach faced me, startled at my sudden action. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Shoot, I'm sorry." I backed away. "I thought you were someone else."

The man headed off, grumbling under his breath, but I was already busy scanning the area for Zach. I realized the pain in my chest wasn't just from what he had done and what I'd had to suffer through because of him. It was from losing him. It was from losing everything that we'd had. It was from missing him every second of every day without cease.

Finally I spotted him, sitting on a bench, a pen poised over a notebook, but writing nothing. I knew that look all too well. It was the look of somebody who was searching for lyrics to explain the myriad of emotions coursing through their veins, but to no avail. Out of habit, my breathing hitched. He was so beautiful. All those old feelings for him came tumbling back. No amount of shoving them back did any good, I knew that already.

My feet starting moving towards him, and when he heard my footsteps, he looked up. His expression changed instantaneously. Shock. Confusion. Content. Then that poker face he wore when he couldn't afford to be vulnerable. It used to frustrate me so much because I wouldn't be able to tell what he was feeling. Instead, I'd had to rely on other habits to determine where his head was at. For example, if he was tapping his fingers, he was either irritated or nervous. If he was pacing, he was frustrated. If his eyes had that glint in them, he was amused. But today I was unable to read him. All his walls were up. And rightly so.

"Hey." I said, twiddling my fingers. The moment I noticed what I was doing, I dropped them to my sides.

"Hi…" He said uncertainly, setting the notebook and pen down on the bench as he stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." His raised eyebrows prompted me to go on. "Thank you. For bringing me home last night. I'd probably be laying in a gutter right now if not for you."

I noticed that he kept a safe distance between us. "Is that all?"

My mouth opened to say more, but his hostility shut me up. He didn't have to be such an asshole about seeing me. "Yeah. That's all. See you around, Zach." I stalked off, but thought better of it. "You know what, no, that's not it." I turned right back and walked back, stopping less than a metre in front of him. "I miss you, Zach. I do. And, dammit, I must be an idiot for missing you at all after what you did. But I'm too pathetic to move on, and I know you haven't moved on too. So what's your problem? Why the sudden grudge? You of all people don't deserve to be pissed. I was pissed, yeah. But not so much anymore. I managed to get over what happened. God, Zach, I don't understand what happened to us. I tried, Zach, I tried. Why didn't you try? You forgot me, and I still stuck by you trying to help you remember." By this point tears were stinging my eyes, but I didn't stop my monologue. "I miss you."

Zach was staring at me, appalled by my outburst, but then he didn't something even more unexpected than what I had done. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I melted from his touch that I had wanted to feel for so long. That touch that made everything slip away, and all I could feel was his lips on mine. That sense of security, that everything would be alright, so long as I had him.

But it was over as soon as it had happened. But he didn't pull back completely. He looked at me desperately. "Go out with me tomorrow."

It took a few seconds to register what he'd said, but then I was nodding. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Yeaaah, baby, this story is back on track too! It has been two long years, but _All or Nothing _is on a roll again. **

**As promised, this story will try to have more fluff than drama. Of course, being the drama-addict I am, there naturally will be some of that. But I'll do my best not to let it overtake the whole plot. Prepare for a lot of Zammie!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**-_Ivoryyy._**

* * *

_**Song: **_**Stay by Mayday Parade.**

** www. youtube watch?v=CAfNjdcgp4E**


End file.
